


Third Time's the Charm

by actualwendigo, Serenara



Series: and we rise again [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: More might be added because I don't know how to tag stuff, Nationals, Not really a fix fic just things I wish we saw, Third year chaos, everyone's a bit dumb, filling the gaps, potential OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualwendigo/pseuds/actualwendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenara/pseuds/Serenara
Summary: Two years ago people had said he wasn’t anyone to worry about, worth nothing as a player if he was on his own. Back then people had seen Karasuno as the ‘fallen champions’ and the whispers he heard now felt different from then. He heard insults and wondering of who they were but now it was all in admiration, nervous chatter about whoever was going to play them first.
Series: and we rise again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570231
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mujigae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mujigae/gifts).



> I spent at least an hour freaking out about the fact Hinata is the oldest on the Karasuno team during their third year and was enabled by some friends. So now I'm writing the fanfic I want to see in the world. 
> 
> Aka it's completely self-indulgent writing here.

Two years ago, he had watched through a screen as his teammates fought on the court. A bright stage filled with the shouts of the audience, heat from the lights and pressure from the other team that never failed to set his blood on fire… except this time it had quite literally. Leaving him on the sidelines forced to sit in wait.

Forced to watch as _his_ team struggled without being able to lift a single finger with one single scene flashing in front of him each time his eyes closed, the sound of a whistle and the ball rolling of the side of the court. 

But today that would change, after last year Karasuno failed to make Nationals there was another chance this year for his final year on the team. Two years after walking into the gym for the first time, three years after that horrible start.

Two years after meeting the guys standing right beside him, and he smiled. Today was the day they were gonna make history again, make it further than that last year and make everyone proud.

Everyone around Shouyou was chatting away among themselves, but he just looked straight ahead at the dome. He was nervous for sure but more than that there was excitement, the kind he could barely keep contained inside wide eyes and determined smiles. 

It was only the weight on his shoulder that tore him out of it, bringing back the reality of - oh yeah - he wasn’t alone right now. Duh. He had everyone else watching his back because they were a team. 

“Race you.”

Words he heard all across these past few years; after he recovered from his fever during that first year, right after their loss to Dateko he ran the entire way back just to throw himself into training before being forced home by their captain, every day of the year leading up to this one when they had met outside only to be the first ones to arrive at the gym.

Rather than those sense of nerves he always got… a little competition would do anyone a world of good wouldn’t it? Plus with that little extra weight from his bag it just made Shouyou desperate to run off ahead no matter _what_ sort of punishment he might get a bit later. 

One second after the confident “You’re on.” left his mouth, he was off with one Kageyama Tobio not far behind after catching on that Shouyou was going to start running. From behind them he could hear the faint yells of people telling the both of them to come back, but his brain just told him to keep running. 

If there was one place he thrived, it was right here or on the court. The moments when he felt completely, undoubtedly free with the entire world at his fingertips. People were pointing fingers and whispering behind their backs but it didn’t matter as he grinned from ear to ear glancing back for a split second to see how far ahead he was.

Which was when Shouyou’s face distorted as he watched his leap disappear right in front of him, realizing at last second he was about to run straight into one of the stair railings only to vault himself over the other side in a last ditch attempt to catch up again… although the stairs themselves were still presenting a big problem with the height difference and the need to jump two stairs at a time.

Even if it was by two seconds, the frustration of loosing was getting to him even as he walked through the doors to the court but… even through his ragged breaths from sprinting the entire way from the park his eyes widened as Shouyou looked around the center court. 

Two years since he was last standing within this gym and he could remember each second of it. His eyes glanced across where the other teams were now warming up to prepare for their matches (even though the opening ceremony wasn’t for another hour) and he saw familiar jerseys.

Others looked toward him and started whispering, maybe he wasn’t supposed to notice the gleam in their eyes. That same expression Shouyou remembered he always had on his face when he met players from the top schools and they were looking at _him_ like that. Moreso at Bakeyama but…. He could still see it. People saw him as a threat… as someone to beat. 

Two years ago people had said he wasn’t anyone to worry about, worth nothing as a player if he was on his own. Back then people had seen Karasuno as the ‘fallen champions’ and the whispers he heard now felt different from then. He heard insults and wondering of who they were but now it was all in admiration, nervous chatter about whoever was going to play them first.

His back landed next to him with a ‘thud’ as his Vice Captain glanced over with that ‘what the hell dumbass?’ look he always wore it was like… unavoidable subtext. But Shouyou took that as a challenge, looking him in the eyes with the grin on his face and the one he got in return set the excitement for the day in motion.

“Smells like Ice Hot Spray.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was different, today was Nationals. _High School_ Nationals. Sure he had made it to the Nationals with Kitigawa Daiichi alongside Hikaru and their third, their Karasuno Ace, the one sleeping next to them, Ishihara Kaito. With their defeat by Dateko last year… falling just short....
> 
> Saying he was nervous was wrong. Hotaru was _terrified_ and he hated admitting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context; Hotaru is one of the OCs in this fic and one of the current 2nd years at Karasuno alongside his twin Hikaru and their friend Ishihara Kaito. 
> 
> In hindsight I should really get better at explaining characters through the introduction chapter rather than this but it's my first fanfic so I'm just out here enjoying myself.

Everything passed by as he stared out the window, waiting for the bus to stop. It wouldn’t take too much longer…. But trees, trees and more trees was getting boring. Their dumb senpais were arguing in the front seats which honestly was on thing that had never changed from the first year they met.

The only thing that had was that they’d gotten some sort of mutual understanding.

Hotaru sighed right before getting an elbow in the side from the person on his right nearly doubling over because Hikaru was one thing if not damn accurate. 

“What the hell ‘Karu? I didn’t even _do_ anything this time.”

“You were thinking it. You always are.”

Well he couldn’t argue with that, even if his thought process was different from what he knew his twin was thinking. Usually people might think Sato Hotaru is always thinking about the next jab or how awesome he was compared to everyone else. Normal circumstances? They wouldn’t be wrong. In fact ninety percent of the time those would be true and accurate statements…

Today was different, today was Nationals. _High School_ Nationals. Sure he had made it to the Nationals with Kitagawa Daiichi alongside Hikaru and their third, their Karasuno Ace, the one sleeping next to them, Ishihara Kaito. With their defeat by Dateko last year… falling just short....

Saying he was nervous was wrong. Hotaru was _terrified_ and he hated admitting it.

Once there was stable ground underneath their feet, he was moving away from the group to go grab his bag to start moving toward the stadium… although he was beaten out by the idiot duo. Before anyone could stop them they were already off, just like they always were.

This time there was no one to watch his back. Last year he played sub, only taking over when there was no other option. And really when did Nishinoya Yuu ever make a mistake as Libero? Never. Ever. Yet Hotaru could still remember the last thing their Guardian Deity had told him before leaving the team forever.

“It’s your turn now Hotaru. You’re the only one who can watch their backs.”

Grip on his shirt tightened, opening up his bag to see the bright orange uniform inside with the number ‘eight’ printed on it causing all his mistakes to rush back into his head at once. The number of failures he made against Dateko this year, being incapable of stopping Seijoh’s serves, nearly losing his composure against Shiratorizawa. 

The taste of iron filled his mouth upon the realization of - shit - he bit his tongue. If he was forced off the court because of anything bleeding that would just mean letting the team down again and he did _enough_ of that just by missing a receive. He was supposed to be the Karasuno Libero for god’s sake… 

Why the fuck couldn’t he stop shaking?

Someone put a hand on his arm, Hotaru nearly smashing their head into the ground right there before seeing Hikaru’s eyes looking straight into his. That idiot was always grounded and it wasn’t _fair_. Always with that whole ‘setter air’ about him even when he said there wouldn’t be a chance for him to stay on the court for the whole game until next year. Their other setter who knew how to play the court like an orchestra…

Hotaru let out a nonchalant scoff before brushing away the hand. “Honestly. What’s up with you today? It’s like you think I need comforting. C’mon man.”

“Don’t you? ‘Taru it looks like you’re falling apart at the seams.”

That raised eyebrow, that knowing look, the tone in his voice. Ah shit was he that easy to read? Part of him had the deep fear that everyone _else_ around him could see that too, which was impossible. If they could then Tsukki-senpai would already be digging into him and hitting all those sore points he wanted to stay buried.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Hikaru was someone who knew him better than anyone else, having grown up together and knowing exactly when the other needed a little push. 

Taking over from Kageyama Tobio.

Taking over from Nishinoya Yuu.

Man they really _were_ two peas in a pod.

He laughed, earning a raised eyebrow and concerned look from the two beside him. How stupid it all was, being scared about messing up when he was a mess. What was he even worried about? Not being able to receive a ball? Letting down the people around him? Being judged by his seniors?

When had any of that really mattered to him in the first place. He wasn’t playing volleyball because it was something he was _good_ at. Back in middle school he was _good_ at spiking, _good_ enough to play as a starter. He was _good_ at math according to his overall scores. _Good_ at what he did.

Hotaru wanted to be _amazing_ at this game he already poured his heart into. When had he forgotten that feeling of seeing an opponent's face when he made the impossible, _possible_. That single second after stealing a winning point right under someone’s nose then smashing it back into their face with three times the force.

Sure, he was no ‘Guardian Deity’ but he was Karasuno’s libero. A title which was directly passed onto him, chosen by one one of the previously best defensive players in the high school circuit and well… you know what? That wasn’t enough. 

He was ‘chosen’ to take over, but now that he had a chance he was going to completely crush those expectations and make a name for _himself_. Guardian Deity sounded pretty lame anyway.

With a shrug he pulled his bag onto his shoulder, turning away from the rest of the players wearing their black jersey jackets. Lame, they didn’t even know it looked way better if you tied it around your waist. 

“I don’t wanna miss out on watching our idiot Decoy stand off against another star player.”

Behind him he could hear voices screaming, Fudo and Naoki probably. They never knew how to keep their opinions to themselves but it wasn’t like they were supposed to be his problem. Surely Captain Yamaguchi had it all under control, he could scare anyone into doing anything and Hotaru had no intention on being around when that attention was finally directed toward _him_. 

Plus, somewhere out there was Fukurodani. The school that made his blood boil, knowing full well that one of their wing spikers always managed to knock a serve off him. Without fail. Off the _only_ one acknowledged by Karasuno’s Guardian Deity. But this year they had the chance to really face off against each other.

Speak of the devil… a smirk printed itself on Hotaru’s face when he spotted the chocolate hair in the distance wearing those obnoxious owl colors. This year he was taking down that little prick by digging their winning point.

Ah but first.

“Sorry Kawasucki, I gotta catch up with our idiots before they break something. See you on the court.”


End file.
